1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system, and more specifically to determining and communicating the biometrics of a recorded speaker in a voice transcription process.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interactive voice response (IVR) system is an automated telephone information system that can be accessed from all phone devices by a public switched telephone network (PSTN) or voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) Internet (wired or wireless). In general, these systems interact with users by voice and dual tone multi frequency (DTMF) signals, also known as touchtone signals, or the equivalent. Interactive voice response systems typically communicate with callers using a combination of fixed voice menus and real time data from databases, while allowing callers to make choices and enter information via the keypad or spoken input. These systems are widely used in call centers as well as a replacement for human switchboard operators. Interactive voice response systems allow callers to obtain needed information without the expense of employing call centers with human switchboard operators. Interactive voice response systems may also be used as a front end to call centers in order to reduce the number of calls that are handled by costly human agents.
Audio transcription is the process of converting audio files into written, typewritten, or printed form. A transcriber is a person who performs the transcription. Transcription is often used by companies and across industries—from medicine and insurance to airlines and automobiles, to corporate and media companies, and many more. There are also different types of audio transcription services, such as audio transcription for business groups, speakers, teleconferences, media companies, and production houses. In addition, audio transcription services are also available for transcribing press conferences, scripts, educational institutes, and corporate and government agencies.